


Hetalia X Reader

by Sycahoe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Icantbeliveitscrack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycahoe/pseuds/Sycahoe
Summary: The diddly darn best hetalia x reader.





	Hetalia X Reader

It was a dreary rainy day outside. You sigh knowing this x reader fanfiction is going to suck but your reading it anyways.

You brush your (H/C) hair away from your ears, adored with only the most edgy piercings that one could only aquire by using there Mary Sue powers and traveling back into time with your tardis to 2008. You groan once more, sounding like a goat who got stuck in the rain. (Goats hate rain if you didn't know ^-^.)  

(E/C) orbs shift around the room. France and England fighting like usual because they obviously hate each other you baka. Everyone else in the room is stupid because even though You're a hot wizard acient nation even older than Rome you act like a pre-teen going through puberty. Oh, and you totally hate Russia because he's evil and a bully for reasons unknown. 

"VEEEEE what is the matter (Y/N)?!?" Your best friend Italy yelled like Mario as if he was a chain smoker.

"Oh, Ita-CHAN, America will never notice me. Probably because I'm a bitch or it could be because I'm thicC." You replied in utter dismay, pouring water on your clevage in the hopes to attract a mate like the (SPECIES OF BIRB) you are.

"Fuck him gurl/boi you are like an sweet onion." The Italian remarked poping his hip out raming Switzerland into the wall. Killing him instantly.

"Yeah I got too many layers for that skinny bitch." You reply with newfound confidence pulling out a Chuckie Cheese token from your croch giving it to Denmark under the table. Your eyes lock as he passes you an envelope filled with limited edition Legos, whispering into your ear. "(Y/N) know what to do."

Then in one swift motion the Dane launched himself into the air, diving from the window his legs turning into a bright blue tail as he lands into the deep blue ocean below. You cry the saltiest of tears, already missing your boyfriend as he swims into the deep Ocean marrying Posiden to prevent the zombie apocalypse. Never forgetting the sexie times you had in Norgays bed with Icefuck.

Turkey wraps his arms around you as you sob. Putting a finger to your mouth puring into your ear. "I think I love you (Y/N)."

Your face turns red as you punch that fine bronze man in the face at the same time his hand touched your thiC knee. Yelling spraticaly. "You idiota! I could never love a crule man like you!"

Turkey shrank back his nose pouring blood as he runs away, crying like a bitch. Everybody was so proud of you that they threw you a super ultra mega secret party with nakie strippers. You had a blast but just when you thought it couldn't get any better as you twerked up on that dance floor Belgium make out with you. 100 years later the two of you got married and Italy became the serigant mother for your nation babies because two girls can't have babies. >:0 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> How do you feel?
> 
> Are you arosed?
> 
> I diddly darn hope you are. owo
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If this wasn't obvious enough this was made as a joke/funnies. But, if you want to take this seriously by all means go for it. Let's see what you come up with.


End file.
